1. Field
This invention pertains to archery bows. It is particularly directed to nock sets associated with the bowstrings of such bows, and provides an assembly permitting the adjustable positioning of a nock set at any selected elevation along the central stretch of a bowstring.
2. State of the Art
The firing of a arrow from virtually any archery bow involves the nocking of the arrow on the bowstring. In so doing, the slotted nock of the arrow is positioned at the "nocking point" of the bowstring. Proper location of the nocking point is of importance to an archer, because the attitude of an arrow when it is launched has a definite impact on its flight path. Consistent shooting requires consistent nocking. It has become conventional practice to assure this consistency by installing a "nock set" at a selected elevational location along the central stretch of the bowstring.
By "central stretch" is meant the working portion of the bowstring, a middle section of which includes the available nocking points. This middle section is often protected from wear by a helical wrapping or "serving."
The term "elevational," as used in this disclosure, assumes an archery bow held in its normal position of use, approximately vertically. Thus, for example, a higher elevational position places the nocking point closer to the upper limb tip and further from the lower limb tip.
Nock sets, as currently known, are small metal or plastic devices, typically a split ring, capable of being crimped to a bowstring, thereby establishing a nocking point. If for any reason it is subsequently desired to change the elevational position of the nocking point, it is necessary to mechanically spread the ring or similar structure and to recrimp it to the bowstring at a different location. This procedure lacks precision and exposes the serving to unusually harsh wear conditions.
The servings generally encountered on modern bowstrings are fashioned by winding a monofilament line transversely around the middle section of the central stretch of a multi-strand bowstring. There results an exterior surface configuration similar to an external screw thread; that is, a spiraling inclined plane. This exterior surface resists movement of the crimped nock set from its initial location, thereby contributing to its positive placement.
There remains a need for a nock set capable of both positive placement and easy relocation with reduced risk of damage to the serving of a bowstring.